3815 million years apart
by Arwenia
Summary: "Never being able to die. Never rest. Never feeling pain. Roaming the universe forevermore... Watching people she loves die over and over again. Outliving her family. Outliving everyone." ImmortalOC x MortalItachi ; OcxItachi ; ItachixOC ; OneShot if not persuaded otherwise. Mild adult theme but otherwise sad, depressed undertone. Some swearing.


**3815 mio years apart**

**Itachi x Oc**

**2860 words**

**Enyoy!**

Coughing blood, a daily occurrence. No problem, I can handle everything... After all... I am immortal.

But I am just so tired. So tired of this thing called living. Countless faces passing by, ending in a blur of fleshy evidence. Deja vu's nonstop, here and there. Everywhere.

Death was not kind to me.

Punishment he said.

I didn't see it coming for the first time. I was beyond overjoyed for this opportunity. Living forever and powerful beyond measure, more beautiful than the rumored country girl Afrodita and with more knowledge at my fingertips than the Fate guy that springs traps on the Planet Earth.

My previous home.

Now I don't remember if it even exists anymore. Earth, Gaia, Pandora, Sirius, Soleil... Planets, constellations, a minority in my opinion.

Once I was just so depressed I let myself be pulled into a black hole, trying to off myself.

Guess what...

I ended on a different plane of existence, away from my Death the Boss, under surveillance by the Death the Boss the Second. And so on it went.

On and on.

I am just so tired.

So, so tired.

…

„So... Shinobi world this time, huh? What a blast..." The second sentence wearing down in depression and sarcasm. My only constant companion beside silence. They became loyal friends over the ages.

„Okay. Stop whining. Explore! Live a little!" But my hands fell down beside my body, no enthusiasm or even a spark of joy left in my old and wary bones.

I wished to look old. I wished with all my heart to have old and brittle bones, to have wrinkles of age and laughter. To have grandchildren of my own.

To settle down and have family...

But having family over and over again to once again lose it. Time is a warped minion, def and blind. Just passing by and touching everything for its own support.

Time is Death's most loyal companion.

And he is not allowed to touch me. Forevermore.

…

Walking barefoot trough the forest, stepping on poisonous bugs and letting myself being bit by snakes just so to wear down any boredom I feel. When you're immortal constant vigilance expires very quickly.

And so does dodging and stuff. Kunai! It fucking tickles!

And it did tickle... A lot.

I laughed at the invading steel, pulling it out like a thorn, not making a sound to indicate... well anything!

But I soon stopped laughing when I found myself in the middle of battle.

„One more battle I swear... These people are so shallow... So... energetic. I swear..." I walked pass the giant swirling boulder, trough the warm tickling black flames and ducked under the branch, never seeing the battle cries cease in wonder, never noticing the sudden quiet.

But I was already gone.

I could give a damn about some battle. I saw Supernova's implode for God's sake! People die all the time, who cares.

I don't! That's for sure.

…

„Why are you following me?" I turned around irritated, the man in the coat stepping silently to where I could see him.

Long black hair, male. Red swirling eyes.

I saw more gorgeous people already.

I turned around, I don't have time... *smack* Of course I have time! I have too much time!

„Damn it... Sometimes this humanoid thing... It just... Damn it... And this dying not dying thing! I hate you Death! Hate you! Hate you! For life!"

The clouds darkened and the sky rumbled. Rain started to pour with a vengeance.

„I fucking hate you, you know that!" I screamed with a vengeance and sat down on the mud, pouting.

The man looking at me seemed to be amused.

„Don't you dare laugh at me you weasel! I can sweep the floor with you while I eat. And clean! Motherfucker..." Muttering under my breath doesn't help me much, it only aggravates me further. But there's just no one who dares to slap my lips for bad behavior. Not anymore...

„So... What do you want?"

…

The Weasel really started to get on my nerves. Like all the mortal stupid beings, not knowing what a blessing death and REST is! That is, defying mortality and acting all high and mighty all the time...

I will introduce them to Death! To God! To all like me and they will know what means to hurt in the places you didn't know you have. Damn bastards.

Idiots all of them.

What I would do to die in peace. Or not. I just want to die already, no matter the right of passage.

Death! Sweet oblivion!

„Are you alright?" He asked. If I am alright! Of course I'm not alright! Three thousand million years worth of cramps and boredom! Of course I'm not alright!

Damn kid.

I already decided I hate him, why is he looking at me like that... He can stick his head in his own ass, I won't give him anything.

No way, no. Yeah!

"Of course I'm not alright! You're bothering me! Go! Shoo! Go play or something... You're such a baby..." He choked on his water canteen. Awkwardly, it brought me comfort.

…

The brat wouldn't leave me alone. Gaki! There is no better description for this little mongrel!

Well he isn't exactly small or young or little. He is a man... But in my age count... he is barely a fetus. If he's even that...

But he bothers me... With his silence. With his constant thirst for answers. His questions are nagging and to the point. What should I tell him? About my curse? About my age? About my heritage and birth place?

I don't belong here and I think he suspects it.

He just doesn't know the magnitude of these things, this thing called truth.

…

"Stop bothering me!" I screamed at him with all my breath. He didn't even flinch. I will give him that... he is...

He is stupid!

I can't believe him! What does he want to achieve with questioning me! With following me! I don't wanna tell him anything!

"Stop asking me! Stop!"

"But why don't you want to answer?" He asked with his low and steady voice.

"Why bother telling if you're nagging me all the time! Why bother confining in you if all you do is stare at me like I am some kind of freak!" Tears threatened to spill out of my eyes but I turned around and walked toward the river bank.

I started to undress and provoke him in leaving. He was too decent and too composed and respectful to impose on a woman's bath. I knew that.

But I went under water and sat at the bottom of the river, spilled silent tears of anguish and pain. Of lack of understanding and longing and hurt. Of loneliness and anger and thirst. Of hunger to lie in the dirt, to die painlessly already.

But Death's minion sat beside me, his synch in his lap, eying me like he was sorry for keeping me like this. I knew better than to shake my anger on him, it was not his fault Gods cursed me.

He could only offer me company. But not anything else.

Suddenly I saw a ripple in the water and the invisible companion was gone.

I saw Itachi swimming toward me, holding his breath, his red eyes straining to see in the murky water.

I knew he was coming for me when he didn't see me surface for so long. And oddly, I felt lighter and a new wave of tears overwhelmed me.

He found me like that, sobbing on the bottom of the river. Crying so hard my face grimaced in anguish and pain. But for the life of me I couldn't stop.

His strong, calloused hand pulled me up and in his arms. He gently guided me toward the sunlight but even the warmth of a spring day couldn't wear me down.

He build a fire and put his cloak around my body. He tucked me in his sleeping bag beside the fire and payed silent vigilante while drying his clothes.

He didn't say a word.

…

"You're immortal." It wasn't a question but a statement so true and certain, so real and heavy on my heart.

"Yes." He saw me for who I am. He saw me in my the most snappiest and the most vulnerable moments. He saw me as unpleasant as I was capable being and as hysteric as I could manage... but he wasn't repulsed.

I missed company.

But I feared it just the same.

"For how long?" This question... I knew it was coming but still... Can't you make me forget? Just for a little while? Can't you leave me in a dream in which I am not as old as your world and sun together... can't you leave me be a little girl on the brink of ruining her heart once over?

"For 7 Eons, 3 Eras, 1 Epoch and 5 Ages." His expression was puzzled and I couldn't help but laugh.

"That's 3815 million years." I don't know what happened next. I think he turned away speechless. This was the end of our so called forced friendship, companionship, whatever.

Or so I thought.

"Why? Who would do that to you?"

"The Gods... They can be cruel if they want to be you know... I hate them. I hate all of them." He nodded, contemplating.

"I can't help you with what you want. I have my punishment to bear. I don't need an Eon more on my shoulders..."

The next day he was gone.

Just like that...

…

Moping around wasn't something I could do for long. Even that became boring from time to time. So I found solace in healing.

I pretended I couldn't speak and helped anyone I could. Maybe that will save me once and for all. I would welcome Death now more than anytime before.

Maybe because of Itachi. Despite being so young and naïve, there was just something similar in his expression. The hurt, the anguish, the wish for everything to be finally over once and for all.

I didn't think his face will leave such an imprint on me. I saw many, many men in my time. And I saw them good alright? They were never saying no to me.

They were beautiful, ugly, extraordinary, bulky, strong, weak, black, white, yellow, red, blue. Hairy and bald. Tall and small.

There were many of them. And many I remembered with a fond smile, harboring their smiling faces with me to the eternity.

They lived in my memory. Each and every one of them.

But each and every one of them, dead.

And I alone.

Once again.

…

"He said you could heal him. 'Tachi said you could..." A blue man with obvious shark features gently put Itachi on the coot. He was in a really bad shape.

"He is delirious... He keeps mumbling something about Eon's and Era's and stuff. About immortality... He never struck me as a immortal hungry guy before... but there is a first for everything I guess..."

"Get out." He ducked out of the tent I bought months ago, lowering the flap and giving some sense of privacy at last.

"Oh Itachi..." I don't need sex or touch or a kiss to see the tenderness in this one's soul. I don't need anymore contact to love him and remember him and be happy to meet him.

I could save him but will this only prolong his suffering? Death is a peaceful place. There is no Hell or Heaven... Just echoes of futures past and past futures, just people you want to meet and solitude if you want to rest. There are infinite possibilities for second chances and a sense of fullness every step you take.

It is something I deeply wish for myself but will never get. Maybe because of my wishes my view on life and death is so biased.

Maybe he has a purpose to fulfill. Maybe he has family waiting for him. A child to run to his daddy, a brother who would be devastated if he died. Maybe he has love somewhere, clutching its nibble fingers for him to safely come home.

I couldn't take him away from them. Never.

…

"Kisame right?" I washed blood in the near-by stream.

"Yes." He crouched beside me, his big sword lying across his back, the weight not a problem at all.

"Take care of him. He doesn't see very well anymore. Soon he'll go blind." I know it upset his partner but he should be on his guard if Itachi ever failed him. However unintentionally...

"Can't you heal him?" I looked back at Itachi's prone figure.

"He doesn't want me to..." Kisame grunted, he suspected of my real reason.

"It would take too long hmm?" Yes... And I don't have a heart to fall in love with him just to have time take him away from me once again.

"I can't... Please Kisame... Don't bring him back ever again. I can't..."

I walked away into the forest, never looking back. Tears fell down my cheeks and I knew he saw me crying. I wished for Death once again.

But there was no comfort, even in the thought itself.

…

"Hope is a candle  
A light in the window  
Showing the way for  
A heart to come home..."

"What are you talking about Itachi-san?"

"Nothing Kisame... Nothing..."

…

Feeling restless I climbed mountains, feeling drained I swam in the deepest waters of this world. But all the time one face only was only my mind.

The lonely and hurt martyr eyes, its sight slowly waning from day to day. The man with the softest black hair I ever had the pleasure to touch. The loner like me. The roamer. The abandoned.

Itachi.

He isn't beautiful. He isn't stunning. He isn't talkative or a Casanova. He isn't special or anything... But he left such a deep impression.

The way he sits by the fire, his hands curled in his lap. The way how he gazes at you across the flames, his ruby eyes copying your very existence, asking questions you forgot the answers to.

The way how he gets irritated when Kisame cracks a bad joke or the wind picks up and gets in his line of vision. The way how he clutches his cloak, pulling it up to hide his neck.

His stance full of confidence so unwavering and stoic but at the same time his movement is so swift and flowing.

It hurt.

It hurt to think about him.

Once again I didn't have a clue what to do.

And my stupidity and selfishness once again cost me of a person I could live a decade with. My unwillingness to treat his eyes probably resulted in his blindness already... and I was once again too late to change anything.

…

"Itachi?" He turned around with misty eyes, looking somewhere in the general direction of my voice.

"Hn." I knelt in front of him and put my hands on his pained eyelids. The strain on the chakra pathways was enormous and I once again felt admiration for his ability to stay quiet under huge amounts of pain.

"Just relax okay? I will protect you... I will make it all go away..." But he pushed my wrist away from his blind eyes, pulling me closer, softly exhaling his ghostly breath on my lips and kissed me. Softly, tenderly... pulling me back on the grass with him. Making me oh so achy and needy. Making me want oh so much and at the same time forcing me to think this trough and take time because I knew I have it in spades.

"You know this is only a blink of an eye for me. You know that Itachi?" He trapped me under his strong figure, put my palm on his beating, living heart.

"But for me... it is a lifetime." And he kissed me despite my tears of relief and joy and sadness and fear. He kissed me trough my whirlwind of emotions and made love to me for the first time.

He made me ache and want him, cry out his name in these open woods, exposing both of us to unexpected danger and didn't care. Didn't see. But trusted me.

And believed.

Believed in both of us.

And I realized just how much I loved him, how I loved him so...

…

**Author's note:**

I wrote this to leak out some of my depression which squeezes each and every pore of mine for half a year already... But no matter.

This was meant as an one shot but if there is response I could write Itachi's pov. But only if there is a certain amount of response.

Write a review and express your opinion/wishes/flames.

I don't care.

**P.S.:** I don't own an obvious poem quote made from Itachi in the middle of the one shot. It belongs to NewSong-The Christmas Song, it belongs to several other companies and publishers. The point is it doesn't belong to me at all and would appreciate if you wouldn't associate it with me in any way.

Thank you.

**P.P.S.:** I don't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuuden or anything/anyone from there. It belongs to the rightful owners. Once again, don't sue.

**P.P.P.S.:** This disclaimer goes for all the possible chapters, I won't repeat myself.

**Bye,**

**Arwenia**


End file.
